Seychelles
2P! Seychelles is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "Another Color". The most known human name for her is Marie, but she has gone by Victoria, Michelle, and on rare occasions, Arielle, or Angelique. Common surnames have been Mancham, Laroche, and Bonnefoy, taking after France, or his 2P, who many fans see as her father, or Kirkland, as some fans see 2p!Enland as her father. Appearance Her appearence varies depending on the Person making the story. * 2p!Seychelles is a tan girl, much like her current 1p, and is often interpreted in a purple, off the shoulder dress the same length as her 1p's with white-rimmed sunglasses.2p! Seychelles has hair the same color as her 1p. Her hair is tied in a low ponytail swept to her right side, but it's shown to be swept on the left side for us. Like her 1p she has a fish she carries around.Though, it is pocket-sized and is carried around in a seemingly expensive purse like a purse dog. It is also tied up in a pink bow and is named Prince Fishie-Foofie-Kins, or just Mr. Fishie-Kins, and is not allowed to be touched by commoners. * Seychelles has a slightly darker tan, than her 1p and has her hair in two pigtails aswell, though her hair is Shorter than her 1ps and she is using dark blue bows. She is wearing a black crop top, with a dark blue print. Dark blue shorts and black kneehigh socks. She is wearing dark blue and black sneaker. Personality Her personality varies depending on the person making the story. * 2p!Seychelles usually has an upset or neutral expression and can be described as a primadonna. She seems to fit the "rich popular brat" stereotype and doesn't seem prone to "sharing the spotlight" and likes making things all about her, she'll be honest with your appearance, for an example: She hates seeing Canada's appearance. * Seychelles is a very talented and popular girl. She´s not the friendliest and a Little sassy. She is extremely confident and loves going to other countries and meet new people. Thouh she´s rather insecure when it comes to her weaknesses, which are for example singing and dancing.She loves the sea and fish, though thinks pickled fish tastesdisgusting. Relationships Her relationships depend on the person making the story. * Canada - Seychelles is shown to not notice Canada, Canada finds her annoying. * England/UK/Britain - She is kinda scared of Oliver/2P England, and always ignores the offering of he's cupcakes. * France- shown to be a father figure to her. * Monaco - She hates Monaco, and tends to ignore her. * Canada- She sort of gets along with him, though they rarely talk. * England- He is like a fatherfigure to her and Seychelles apprecheates the fact that he took her in as a colonie. * France- He completely forgot of her existence, which caused her to hate him. Though 2p!England took her in, after she was forgotten. * Monaco- They do not like each other and their personality don´t mix at all. Common 2p! Traits It is common for 2p!s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopaths and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. Seychelles is not shown enough to know what murderous traits she would have, also probably has a knife hidden with her as well. One Person made her use dead fish as a weapon, though didn´t explain how she uses them. Category:Female Category:Africa Category:Countries